Director Krennic
Director Krennic was a human male imperial officer active during the Galactic Civil War. He was a key player in having the imperial planet destroyer, the Death Star, made. Krennic had his own guard squadron, consisting of what was called Death Troopers, and he wore a white suit and a cape which was unusual compared to the typical grey suits of most other imperial officers. History Pre-15 BBY At some point before 15 BBY, Krennic joined the Empire and hired a man named Galen Erso to design the Death Star together with a team of engineers. He offered Galen and his family a safe place to stay on the imperial capital Coruscant, but Galen soon realised the Empire's evil intentions and left Krennic and the Empire. 15 BBY In 15 BBY Krennic and his Death Troopers arrived on the planet Lah'mu to seek out Galen and his family once again. As he was speaking to the unwilling Galen who told Krennic that he's family is dead after Krennic talked to Galen about them, the wife Lyra came up from hiding and threatened Krennic and his guards with a blaster. Krennic grew impatient and ordered his men to kill Lyra which was witnessed by her husband. He later brought Galen with him by force to complete the Death Star together with him. 0 BBY In 0 BBY the Death Star was finished, but it first needed to be demonstrated. The first demonstration would take place on Jedha City on the moon Jedha, and Krennic and many other imperial officers, including Grand Moff Tarkin, were present onboard the Death Star during this. Krennic wanted to make sure that he now would gain control of the station, but Tarkin decided to take this role upon himself instead to Krennic's frustration. Although, there wasn't much Krennic could do about this because of his lower position in the Empire, and he was eager to fire the super-laser which was done, destroying Jedha city and one of the last reminders of the Jedi Order with it. Krennic later went to the lava-planet Mustafar to brag about his success to Darth Vader in Vader's castle there. He told Vader about his wish to have the control of the Death Star, and he also wanted to make sure that Vader would tell the The Emperor about the success as well. This ended in Vader force-choking Krennic, telling him to not choke on his own aspirations, before releasing him again. Krennic was later sent to the rainy planet Eadu, and had gotten word of a failure in the Death Star that had been implanted there purposefully by one of the engineers. All engineers were put up in line before Krennic, Galen and other imperials, but none of them admitted to having put the failure there. Krennic took this as a group effort instead, and ordered his men to kill them but was stopped by Galen who admitted to being the one who did it. Krennic stopped for a moment but ordered his men to kill the engineers anyway before slapping Galen to the ground. Although, a group of rebels attacked their base just after this which led to Krennic escaping the scene to go to the planet Scarif, where the Death Star plans were located. Not long after arriving on Scarif, the imperials there were attacked by rebels as well, who were aware of the failure in the Death Star and that stealing the plans would reveal it. Krennic was located on the watchtower together with other officers, and ordered them to send out his Death Troopers into the battlefield who killed many of the rebels. Krennic then found out about rebel intruders that were located within their base to steal the plans, and many stormtroopers and himself went there to take out the problem. He found two rebels there, a man and a woman, and shot down the man before following the woman who continued her way to the plans by climbing. Krennic catched up with her just in time, asking her who she is. She told him that she's Jyn Erso, the daughter of Galen Erso, and before Krennic could bring her any harm he was shot by the man that he thought he had killed earlier, leaving Krennic on the floor wounded as the rebels managed to send the stolen plans to the other rebels above the atmosphere. Krennic remained on the platform wounded until the Death Star fired at the planet, with the imperials thinking this was the only way to protect the plans that they didn't know already had been stolen. This killed everyone on and around the battlefield, including Krennic. Legacy Soon after Krennic's death, the Death Star destroyed the whole planet Alderaan, which finally fully demonstrated the power of the Death Star that Krennic had worked on for many years. Personality Krennic was a worried man, wanting to impress his superiors as much as possible. He had a bad temperament and was a mad and evil man, most likely formed because of his failures and dissapointments within the Empire. Appearances in chronological order * Rogue One Category:Anthology character Category:Imperial Category:Enemy